A Black Brothers Meeting With Potter and Lupin
by vibrantGalaxy
Summary: Regulus Black got a letter from his brother Sirius. It's been three months since the last letter and the young Black in more than excited to see his brother again. And it seems there will be two more people at their meeting.


Regulus decided that warm showers were the best place to think. His parents had left about half an hour ago, which gave him four hours to sneak off and get back home before they made their way from the party they had gone too. The moment they had left, Regulus rushed to the shower, scrubbing at his body and washing his hair. Regulus hadn't wanted to leave because the warm water was so warm and inviting, but he didn't have the time to stay. Turning off the shower, Regulus stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel.

"Master Regulus, please Kreacher begs you not to go. Mistress had asked you to stay here. Please, you mustn't leave."

Regulus sighed, wrapping the towel around himself and opened the bathroom door, looking down at the house-elf. "I have to go, Kreacher. I have to know what Sirius wants." The house-elf gave him a look. Regulus knew he did not believe him but offered no argument. He never did.

"Thank you for your concern, Kreacher. But I must get dressed. I need to leave soon."

"Yes, Master Regulus." The house-elf bowed his head and turned, leaving the room. Sighing, Regulus ran his fingers through his damp hair and got dress. He didn't enjoy lying to Kreacher. The house-elf was the only friend he had growing up, well, besides Sirius.

Regulus stopped buttoning up his black shirt as his thoughts wandered to his brother again. Sirius had been getting careless with his requests for meetings. This was the second one in three months. And while he didn't mind them, Kreacher was already getting suspicious and while Regulus trusted the house-elf not to say anything, he couldn't take the chance of his parents finding out. As far as it concerned Walburga Black, Regulus could not even think of his "traitorous disowned brother." If she only knew what was going on, there would be no heir to the Black family fortune.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Regulus continued to get dress, wrapping his jacket around himself when he was ready to leave. Grabbing his wand and picking up the letter from Sirius that was lying on his bed, Regulus disappeared from his bedroom in a puff of black smoke.

Reappearing in a dark alleyway, Regulus straightened himself up, sliding his wand into the inside pocket and strolled out of the alley. He held the piece of parchment in his hand, reading over it quickly before glancing up at the building across the street. It was a muggle apartment, not the most luxurious place they're met up in but far from the worse. Folding the parchment and sliding it into his back pocket, Regulus tugged on the collar of his jacket and started across the street.

Stepping inside, Regulus stayed in place for just a moment to warm up from the light chill outside. As he climbed ascend up the stairs, a brief thought crossed his mind of who he would cross paths with this time. They were always playing games and never letting Regulus in on the fun until the night of.

Reaching the four floor, Regulus walked down the hall and stopped just before he got to the last door and turned to rest his back against the wall. He shut his eyes and let out a slow breath, trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. He always got nervous moments before they showed up. It was silly to do so but it happened.

"You're early."

Opening his eyes, Regulus looked at his brother, who was resting on the wall across from him, his twitching lips threatening to break into a smile. "I only have a few hours before they come home." That was important information that everyone had to know before anything started. They all knew just how dangerous things could get if Regulus didn't make it home on time.

"All right then," Sirius smirked at him as he pulled out his own wand, pointing it at Regulus. "Let's get started." Returning his smirk, Regulus nodded and a moment later, darkness took over his vision and his thoughts went blank.


End file.
